Eichen House
by never-say-I-am-sorry
Summary: Peter is locked up in Eichen House. The dread doctors take him apart and drug him with wolfsbane, so that he won't do anything stupid. The pack seeks Peters help from time to time, but stop and Stiles is the only one who comes sometimes. But he doesn't seek help, only knowledge about the wolves state, because he wants to fix the packs mistake.
**I couldn't get this story out of my head for the whole day, so I wrote it down. I'm sorry for any mistake, but I hope you will still like it :)**

* * *

Peter wasn't surprised that he was here. He was even pleased to find out that that idiot pack of children had put him in the Eichen House and not tried to kill him again.  
He figured out in the next minutes why.  
Vallack was worse than any painful death they have could give him.  
He didn't made the mistake twice and never looked again in that evil third eye of his.  
It made his wolf cringe just at the thought of it.

He was drugged, most of the times, when he didn't have visits from the pack to ask him ridiculous questions, since they couldn't really ask anyone else. Chris left Beacon Hills with that Isaac kid and Derek had also left.  
He was the only one who could have answers to their simple questions.  
It were usually Scott, the true alpha, and Stiles who visited him. Sometimes someone else from the pack tagged along. Some of the new puppies.  
One time they even thought it was funny to present him as a statue in an ancient museum.

He would never admit it, but it had made him sick, to know that they looked at him this way.  
He had grown curious as their visiting times changed and even the number of visitors.  
It was usually only Stiles who visited him. If he ever visited.  
They used to visit him every month one time, but now it was only Stiles every second month or so. It wasn't like Peter was waiting for those days where he was brought out of his "shared" cell (sure, they only had one bed and he had to sleep on the floor all the time, but let's say it's a shared one) and could finally hear other sounds than the breathing of his inmates or smell another person, who just came in, who had been outside just moments ago.  
Only through Stiles visits he knew what time of the year it was. Not exactly, but he could guess it more easily.  
But Stiles never came, because of monsters. Peter noticed it long ago.  
He didn't even smelt like pack anymore. He had stopped to smell like Scott after the second visit.  
And now he was sitting with the kid across of him, by a small old table, on their sixth meeting or so.  
It was autumn at the moment. Stiles was smelling of leaves, green tea, wood and his own sweet scent.

"What do you want, Stiles?" Peter asked with a husky and hoarse voice. He only talked when Stiles was there to see him. He never talked with the doctors or nurses. Never. Not even with Vallack. The guy usually talks to him, but never expects an answer.

"I brought you another book" Stiles said. Ah, yes. The kid brought him a few books every time he visits.  
And the most interesting thing is the reason he does it.  
Peter has long found out that Stiles is planning to get him out of here.  
Out of Eichen House.  
He had wrote messages in the old books, describing his plan in a complicated code. It had taken Peter a while to understand what Stiles was trying to tell him, since he was drugged 24/7.

"Thank you" Peter said with a weak smile and reached forward and took them, pulling them in his lap, slowly.  
It pissed him off how long everything took him now. It was like that time in the hospital as he had health a good amount, but still couldn't do things.  
Important things, like killing Argent. No, he had to wait another six months to get finally out of that hell hole, only to get in another one.

Peter looked back up at Stiles and studied his face and features. Stiles looked worn out.  
"You should sleep more" Peter whispered and Stiles snorted.  
"I can sleep when all this is over" Stiles said, with that fire in his eyes, what made Peter smile a bit.  
He must look weak and small in that wheelchair, in which they pushed him around, since Stiles always looked so concern.  
He knew that the boy knew that they were hurting him in here, he could smell it.

"Your time is up" One of the security guards said to the two of them and Peter looked over at him with a small sigh.

Stiles got up with a small nod and leaned over the table over to Peter, what made the wolf look up, just in time as his face was covered in a shadow and his eyes widened slightly as he felt soft lips on his forehead.

"Hey! No physical contact" The guard yelled and Stiles leaned back, instantly with his hands up in the air.

"I will see you soon" Stiles said simply and left, Peter looking after him, tired.

He was brought back downstairs, back in the cell, back to the torture.

He didn't slept well this night. Or day. He didn't knew what time of the day it was.  
Vallack had asked him about his visit, about Stiles, the Sheriffs boy, like he always did, but Peter never said a thing. He kept everything to himself.

As he woke up and Vallack was still asleep, he decided to read for a bit. As he opened one of the heaviest books, a key felt out. A key card, to be more specific.  
He opened the book on the page, in which the card had been stuck in and instantly found Stiles scribbles.  
'Watch the guards. After their second tour after lunch break, open the door with the card and try to get out as far as possible. I will get you'  
Peter closed the book again and closed his eyes, counting the days.  
Stiles must have known. Today they would take Vallack out and to a checkup.  
Peter asked himself, what else Stiles knew, what else did he do to get this information, to get him out of here.  
What had he sacrificed? What did he give for it, except the pack?

After the lunch break, Peter did his best to stay awake and not pass out of the fresh dosses of mountain ash in his system and watched the guards.  
As they did their second round, they stopped by his cell and got Vallack out for his checkup and left again.  
As thirty minutes passed, Peter got up on his feet and opened the door with the key card. As soon as he got out, he stumbled against the wall and tried to walk to the next door, to get as far as possible, to not be a burden to Stiles.  
But he didn't make it far, before he broke down again.  
Face first on the cold floor with a small huff. He didn't want to give up, he couldn't!  
It was probably his only chance to get out of here.  
His one and only.  
He got back up and whined as someone helped him up. His wolf growled, before it calmed down again as he had that familiar sweet scent in his nose.  
"Stiles?" Peter whispered and tried to make out a face out of that blurry colors.  
"Yes, it's me. Only a little bit and you are out" Stiles whispered and dragged Peter out of the basement and out of the house.

The wolf growled as he smelt something else beside the kid.  
Smoke and fire.  
He opened his eyes and looked behind them as they had left the building. It was on fire.  
"The car is nearby" Stiles whispered and Peter nodded and stumbled further forward with Stiles holding him up and helping him.

"Here" Stiles murmured as he pushed Peter in the car and on the backseat, where the wolf collapsed on.

He was woken up by a loud explosion and sat up instantly, growling and looking around.  
"Calm down" Stiles hissed as he looked in the mirror and watched the werewolf.  
"It was just the Eichen House" He explained quickly and Peter calmed down and leaned back, watching Stiles.

"You detonated the building?" Peter asked and Stiles nodded softly.  
"How long have I been in there?" He asked and started to cough as soon as he asked.  
"You should relax, the answers won't run away and we are soon to be there" Stiles said and Peter nodded. Even though he wanted to ask where 'there' was, but figured out that the question might be more painful, than to wait for the answer.

'There' was an old motel nearby the highway, where Stiles has a room booked.  
The teenager helped Peter out of the car and in the room, where Peter sat down on the bed with a small groan and looked around, while Stiles got back in the car to fetch some things.  
In the meantime, the wolf looked around and checked the room out. It looked exact like Stiles room looked like during researches.  
Cards hung up, pictures, wool fixed to some pictures. A blackboard scribbled full with the code.

Peter looked over at the door as Stiles came back inside and watched him.  
"How long have-"  
"Have I been here?" Stiles finished as Peter started to cough again. The wolf nodded and waited for an answer.  
"I took the room after my fourth visit and after my father was killed by Theo and his gang" Stiles said in a monotone voice and put the bag he had brought inside under the bed.

"Who-"  
"Who is Theo? An asshole who works with the dread doctors and had a pack full with chimeras" Stiles said and sighed as Peter hissed as Stiles mentioned the doctors.  
"You should sleep" Stiles said as he eyed Peter and the wolf nodded, before laying down and crawled under the blanket.  
He could ask all the questions later.


End file.
